Typically, an emergency alert system is a public warning system that use different communication channels such us broadcasters, cable television systems, wireless cable systems, satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS), and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) to provide alert messages and content to the general public. The system also may be used by state and local authorities to deliver important emergency information, such as AMBER alerts and weather information targeted to specific areas.
There are millions of digital signage devices such as billboard, airport, hotel or restaurant signage displays, bulletin boards, currently in use. But currently there is no sophisticated mechanism that enables an EAS message source to display alert messages and content on signage devices.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.